Por Marco
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: [Imgen de TaniaMB Gore!] [[One-shot]] Miguel sabía que la música está prohibida desde antes de nacer, pero al estar con Marco; esa regla parecía que no existía o que nunca existió... {Hecho por Gotti Calavera}


A causa de los headcanons de Ale, y la hype tanto de ella como de Flan, termine haciendo este fanfic todo medio cucho, algo rápido y chiquito por la noticia de que Marco había sido el hermano mayor de Miguel '3')/

 _Coco_ _no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _ **Por Marco**_

* * *

Miguel sabía que la música está prohibida desde antes de nacer, pero al estar con Marco; esa regla parecía que no existía o que nunca existió.

Cuando abrió sus ojitos al nuevo mundo, fue una de las primeras caras que vio; era su hermano después de todo y parecía feliz de poder cargarlo entre sus brazos.

—Hola, Miguel. Soy Marco—saludó con alegría el jovencito.

Marco era el primer hijo de Luisa y Enrique Rivera, la diferencia de edad era de 10 entre Marco y Miguel. Pero eso no parecía importarle al primogénito porque al fin tenía un hermanito.

Alguien a quien instruir en la vida, poder charlar y enseñarle sus gustos. Desde hace tiempo que había envidiado la relación que tenía Abel con su hermanita, así que cuando pidió de navidad tener un hermano o una hermana; las mejillas de sus padres se volvieron de un rojo vivo.

Sabía que no iba ser fácil, pero ya tenía ganas de ver a Miguel crecido y pidiéndole que jugará con él. Por eso no se despega de él cuando llega de la escuela; eso no lo distrae de sus estudios, ya que como buen alumno se encuentra en el cuadro de honor, «un ejemplo a seguir» presumía su familia como pavo real.

Pero la verdad, no era tan niño ejemplo… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los llantos de Miguel.

—Se despertó—pensó en sus adentros mientras termina de poner los números faltantes de la tarea.

— ¡Marco, pues ir a checar!—ante la orden de su madre, respondió con un "voy"

Ellos compartían habitación, por lo general, Marco está la mayor parte en esas cuatro paredes, pero andaban nivelando el escritorio por lo que tuvo que hacer sus deberes en la cocina.

Rivera subió los escalones rumbo a su cuarto; en él hay una cuna y una cama en cada lado, apenas había lugar para moverse libremente, ¿Quién diría que una persona tan chiquita tuviera tantas cosas?

—Hola, Miguel… ¡Ah, ya se te acabó el bibi! Pensé que estabas dormido.

Sabía que el infante no le respondería más que solo con llanto, Miguel aún no tenía la capacidad de comunicarse, pero al verlo su llanto se relajó un poco.

—De seguro ahora sí ya te quieres dormir—intuyó el mayor.

Sostuvo al infante entre sus manos, ya sé acostumbro, así que sabía cómo hacerlo; lo hizo eructar y después lo meneo para que comenzara a dormitar.

No funciona.

Marco tragó un poquito la saliva, dejó al infante en la cuna otra vez; miró por la puerta en ambos lados y al no ver a nadie la cerró, también las ventanas y los huecos donde se puede escapar el aire. Su cuarto se ha aislado del sonido.

Meneó la cuna y comenzó a cantar…

" _Que el cielo de la tarde_

 _Se está nublado"_

El pequeño Miguel dejó de llorar, el canto de su hermano era tan dulce que las notas podrían pegarse en sus orejas y quedarse en su memoria; sus parpados poco a poco cedieron ante la armonía de su cantar, se quedó dormido. Marco guardó silencio cuando se aseguró que su hermanito concilió el sueño y lo arropó con la cobija.

―Tenemos algo en común―sonrió con algo de pesar.

El primogénito adora la música, pero sabe el peligro que conllevaba decirlo a los cuatro vientos, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Podría cambiar la opinión de varias generaciones? Lo duda, su sueño de poder cantar alguna melodía sin el temor de recibir la negativa de su familia seguiría siendo eso; un sueño.

Algo que veía imposible que se realizará.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Miguel creció y él le transmitió su pasión por la música; en su hermanito veía lo más cercano que tendría de que una parte de su familia lo comprendiera, le enseño el ático cuando el pequeño cumplió los cinco años.

―Y por último está Ernesto de la Cruz, el más grande icono de México…―Miguel lo observaba con ojitos de admiración, tanto a él como los posters que le ha enseñado.

―Plesta'―exclamó el chiquillo con las manos alzadas, Marco le ofreció el poster.

Miguel lo podía reconocer, sonreía con gran alegría al tener algo tan valioso en sus pequeñas manitas.

― ¿Crees que pue'da ser músico?

Marco se sobresaltó por un momento, ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Sería el momento para decir que eso era imposible? ¿Qué su familia estaba prohibida tal cosa? Tal vez ya lo está intuyendo, porque le pedía de favor que este lugar era un secreto, era uno de los pocos lugares donde podía escuchar música libremente.

Pero los ojitos grandes y brillantes de Miguel se lo impidieron, le sonrió con ternura.

―Creo que puedes…―exclamó mientras Miguel reía de la emoción.

Los años volvieron a transcurrir de poco a poco, y con eso las maletas para que Marco se fuera para el norte, sus notas le consiguieron tener una beca para estudiar en el _Tecnológico de Monterrey_ la carrera de arquitectura, su familia estaba más que orgullosa, excepto por un chiquillo de ocho años que lo miraba con reproche en ese ático. En su guarida secreta.

No recuerda haber puesto muchos posters de Ernesto de la Cruz, puede que tenía gran voz, pero por alguna extraña razón le daba algo de mala vibra, por eso siempre era algo variado; pero tal parecía que para Miguel era su más grande ídolo y quería seguir sus pasos. Por eso se abstenía de hacer comentarios sobre él, no quería verlo triste o enojado, como en ese momento.

― ¿Por qué te tienes que ir?

―Es que la escuela está muy lejos, no podría ir y venir como lo hago siempre.

―Pero no quiero que te vayas…

Marco lo meditó un poco, Miguel estaba triste y lo comprendía, él era la única persona con la que podía hablar de música y cantar en ese ático; así que no le podía pedir mucho para que asimilara y aceptara su partida.

―No te pongas así, Miguel… ¿Te acuerdas cuando te lleve a la fiesta de Santa Cecilia?

Miguel lo miró a los ojos y sonrió con pesar―Me pusiste pintura en la cara y te vestiste de charro azul, cantamos en plaza del Mariachi, comimos churros y hasta fuimos a los puestos de canicas… y luego-… y luego llego abuela y te…―tragó en grueso, era una parte de la fiesta que le gustaría olvidar.

El hecho que fueran a escondidas, era porque sabía pronto Marco se iría y quería dejarle un buen recuerdo a Miguel, aunque no termino muy bien como hubiera esperado.

―Sabes que no fue tu culpa, pero ¿Te cuento algo…?―el pequeño asintió―No solo tenía esa guitarra.

― ¿¡En serio!?

―Esa lo compre con el dinero que reuní de los zapatos…―se incorporó como pudo y fue a una esquina de la habitación, sonrió con melancolía al saber que seguía ahí―Te presento mi primera guitarra, yo mismo lo hice.

Miguel miró asombrado el instrumento, se veía que lo había hecho a mano, la madera no tenía buenas proporciones y las cuerdas sobresalían de las tuercas del brazo.

―Y ahora será tu guitarra.

― ¿De veras?

―No me lo puedo llevar a Monterrey, y sé muy bien que la vas a cuidar.

El pequeño Rivera mostró los dientes con la alegría, y parecía que su hoyuelo se quedaría por un buen tiempo en su rostro―No te preocupes ¡Lo voy a cuidar muy bien!

(…)

La guitarra se había hecho pedazos en las manos de su abuela Elena, Miguel estaba en shock y todos los de su familia igual; porque ellos creían que el pequeño le había puesto devoción en hacer el instrumento.

Pero él no lo hizo, solo lo decoró.

Fue Marco.

Él le había ensañado las más dulces melodías con ella, a cómo cambiarle las cuerdas y apretarlas, también a repararla cuando se la necesitaba. Su hermano le había obsequiado la guitarra; era un tesoro, el recuerdo de todas las vivencias sobre música están en ella… y también a su hermano.

Pero el instrumento ya no sirve. Ya no puede llorar o llamarlo con su dulce cantar.

Marco no está.

Marco se fue.

No se había ido cuando voló a Monterrey, se había ido desde el momento en que su abuela agarró el brazo de la guitarra con furia y repitió la misma acción de hace años atrás.

Salió corriendo, debía de mostrarles a todos que podía hacerlo, que él podía llegar a lo grande ¿Por qué no confían en él como lo hace su hermano? No solo lo haría porque era su sueño, no quería decepcionarlo a él.

Porque era el único que confía Miguel, lo haría también por Marco.

* * *

¿Gustan comentarios?


End file.
